Spooky Tales Two
by Theresa471
Summary: Its the continuation of Spooky Takes for the Halloween holiday. Beta Read.


_**Author Notes: I have decided to continue on with part two for "Spooky Tales."**_

 _ **Spooky Tales II**_

 _ **A Fog was forming once again off the pier in the Catskills. Just after Beckett had pulled her prank on Richard Castle. Though it was supposed to be the other way around.**_

 _ **In this strange looking fog bank. The devil himself walked over the waters and onto the pier. Before disappearing. Heading into the forest.**_

 _ **When the manager of the Halloween company looked at the CCTV footage of this action. He smiled loving the aspect of the taping. Even though it gave him the chills down his spine even for the holiday.**_

 _ **This would be his companies best works yet. He looked over at the other workers setting up for the best set for his clients. Including scaring further Castle and his group in cabin # 7 on the second trail.**_

 _ **However for now. All was in order to set the next chain of events.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Castle was still reeling at what his wife had done. Even though he wanted to be the first. However. But it wasn't the case this time around.**_

 _ **Kate could see it in his face. As he sat across the table from Ryan and Jenny. Talking softly amongst themselves and chuckling. Meanwhile Lanie had stayed extremely quiet for some reason after the incident.**_

 _ **Castle got up from the table away from Beckett to look outside of the window. It was at this particular time that he saw some type of animal running across past the window. He wasn't able to see what kind of animal. But everyone inside heard the strange noise coming outside.**_

 _ **He would have like to investigate. Along with the others inside. Hopefully this time without incident.**_

 _ **Never the less. Beckett and Ryan decided to pull out their weapons just in case of a problem. And depending on the type of animal.**_

 _ **And no way was Castle going to be left inside alone. For his own good. He decided to walk behind his wife once walking outside into the chill air.**_

 _ **The moon looking some what eerie behind the cloud cover and the shadows. The Halloween company couldn't produce a situation as that.**_

 _ **Taking the time further to look around the cabin. The only signs of any creature would be the prints of some sort of creature on two feet or something else entirely. In Castle's mind. He was thinking about Big Foot or some other creature for Halloween or maybe a gargoyle.**_

 _ **Though he didn't voice it. Since Kate would probably say he was crazy once again after the last time. Some three plus years.**_

 _ **It was in irritation on everyone's part. Nothing else would be found, nor who or what might be the culprit. To head back in the cabin to play cards or rather poker.**_

 _ **Settling in for the rest of the evening before starting with the poker game. Castle had checked in at home with getting a strong signal on his IPhone. Alexis and Andrea giving him a glowing report on his son Reece.**_

 _ **Staying out of trouble for the evening. He would be able to fall asleep..**_

 _ **Afterwards. Castle went over into his travel bag to take out the cards and other essentials for the evening.**_

 _ **It would have been disastrous if he'd forgotten the cards or the liquor for this type of night.**_

 _ **Everyone had agreed to playing cards to help past the time away, along with leaving the the tv on the side of the front window, lowly playing in the back ground.**_

 _ **Having cable. Before sitting down to the table. Castle grabbed the cable remote to scan the stations.**_

 _ **He would be able to find a true classic for Halloween. "Night Of The Living Dead." Leaving the sound on low in order to hear everyone inside of the cabin while playing.**_

 _ **Once they started to play. Lanie and Castle were beating out the other competition at the table. After making a number of correct decisions.**_

 _ **Every once in awhile. Looking outside and the movie. Castle's mind started to think. He would be seeing ghouls lurking about. When in fact there were nothing accept his own imagination.**_

 _ **Even Beckett would tell him that facts.**_

 _ **Towards the end of the last card game. Castle is yawning from the long day and evening. He looked over at the window once more. This time everyone else saw it.**_

 _ **Ghouls looking into the window.**_

 _ **Jenny started to scream out. They hear pounding on the front door. And thought it be the ghouls.**_

 _ **When in fact. Beckett having to be brave once again. Taking out her gun just to play it safe. She took point. With everyone following behind her.**_

 _ **With her adrenaline running high. As with Castle, Lanie and Kevin Ryan.**_

 _ **She will find out soon her answer. Just who or what would be knocking on the door at this time of the night. Since she didn't believe in the supernatural side of things over the years.**_

 _ **As she open the door. It wasn't ghouls nor any creatures of the night. But rather the resort patrols checking on the clients to make sure everyone was fine.**_

 _ **Sergeant Garrovick and his deputy showing proper I.D. were checking in with everyone along the two trails.**_

 _ **Even though he did mention about the Halloween Company were here. However they'd left for the rest of the evening.**_

 _ **Did Richard Castle believe it? It was the one question on his mind for now before deciding to turn in.**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **It was around 2.a.m. in the morning. Once everyone was settled inside their rooms. Though Beckett was able to sleep with no trouble. Castle couldn't fall asleep. His imagination running rampart for the moment.**_

 _ **And he needed to check the grounds in and around the cabin. This included the trails.**_

 _ **Maybe he was be able to catch them into the act for when it comes to the Halloween company. They'd been told . They were supposed to be gone.**_

 _ **When he'd gotten up. Kate also. Woken knowing full well he was mostly anxious despite everything that had happened earlier.**_

 _ **He told her to go back to sleep. "Castle are you crazy?; Do you realize just what time it is?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.**_

 _ **"Yeah. I do Kate. I just need to find out for sure. Just what exactly is going on."**_

 _ **"Well. In that case Babe. Your not going alone this. I will be tagging along. Whether there be any type of real trouble." She replied before getting up from her side of the bed to get dressed quickly.**_

 _ **Hopefully not waking the rest of the gang inside of their rooms.**_

 _ **Leaving quietly. Castle and Beckett were armed with weapons and two lanterns in their hands. They started off slowly in the chill.**_

 _ **It was a good thing, They were wearing some sort of protection from the cold.**_

 _ **"We need to see there's any one near the station." Beckett says to her husband cautously.**_

 _ **All of a sudden something swooped down on them. Looking like some sort of a bat. It was quite real for the most part. Which added into the scary effect.**_

 _ **"Nicely Done!" Castle hollereds out to whom ever is running the program. When the bat came at them.**_

 _ **This time. Beckett aimed her weapon to shot at the bat. Dropping to the ground. Castle moved over to pick it up with a hanky from his jacket to check it out.**_

 _ **Looking it over. It was mechancial as previous thought. "Sir. I suggest you take us to your manager." She says inquired.**_

 _ **"Very well. Please come this way." The programmer walking away over to the station in the back. Taking a deep breath. He was mostly annoyed with having to stop what he was doing with his attractions.**_

 _ **Kate Beckett wanted to find out why this company was over doing it with frightening the clients to extreme.**_

 _ **Walking around the back. She was introduced to the manager. A man name Shane Cartwright in his mid forties. He was talking with three others talking from the other side of the lake with his walkie talkie.**_

 _ **He seemed annoyed for the most part. That several of his so-call mechancial devices were breaking down for some odd reason. Two of the clients in the area have been injured and taken to the hospital.**_

 _ **"Captain Beckett. To answer your question. I have decided to actually pack up and leave now. I have issued orders for everyone to leave the area in one hour."**_

 _ **"Thank you. At least I can sleep better. Without having to be scared out of my wits this evening." She says. While Castle was quiet for the most part. "Better luck next year."**_

 _ **"I hope!" Turning around to pack up the last of his things into his grey van, and the others following to bring the last video display into the back. Before moving off onto the trail and the main state road.**_

 _ **Afterwards. Castle and Beckett slowly walked back to their cabin. But before they do. He gave her a quick passionate kiss before breaking it off.**_

 _ **Final Chapter**_

 _ **"Tell me something Castle. Why was there so many break downs with their Halloween mechanical devices?" Kate asked before reaching the section of their cabin.**_

 _ **"Don't know the answer to that question Kate. Otherwise I enjoyed the evening for the most part. "Come on. Our bed awaits us!" Dragging her along before stopping dead in their tracks. As a strange mist covered the cabin.**_

 _ **But after a few moments. It disappeared.**_

 _ **"You don't think?" She started to held onto her husband's arm.**_

 _ **"I would hope not Kate. And besides Halloween is offically now over_**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
